A Beneficial Friendship
by randompandattack
Summary: A Death Note/Code Geass crossover where Light and Misa are sent to the Code Geass universe moments before Light's death thanks to C.C. Light and Lelouch decide to work together for world domination.
1. Saved From Disaster

HI Guys! This is my first fanfic so any suggestions are good since I've never done this before. I didn't see any other Death Note/Code Geass crosssovers so I thought it would be a good idea. This takes place right before Light is killed and right after Lelouch gets his memories back. You'll probably wonder about the whole dimension thing but i'll explain that next chapter. I havent seen either of these series in a little while so I might have made a mistake storywise, please inform me if you notice any inconsistencies with either series, thanks for reading.

A Beneficial Friendship

"No, no no no! This, this can't be happening to me!" Light thought to himself as his mind seemed to slip. "I had been so close," he thought. "After all that work, for it to end here with Ryuk writing down my name, it can't end like this!"

Light Yagami had been so close, but at the finish line he had been found out, and now after being shot, he could only sit there on the ground and watch as Ryuk wrote his name down in his own death note with that wickedly evil smile across his face. Light's mind raced, attempting to think up a possible solution to this unforeseeable outcome, but for the first time his mind came up blank. He had nothing, this was it. All those years, all that work, all those secrets. FOR NOTHING! He was going to die here, alone and afraid, no one would ever know he was Kira. The world would go back to being crime-infested once they realized their god had abandoned them.

Then, only thirty seconds after Ryuk had written his name down, Light's vision started to go blurry, his body felt numb. What was happening? Light thought, it hadn't been long enough for the heart attack to start, and this wasn't what one should feel like either! Suddenly his body started to feel weightless and then he felt a tug on his feet. Before he could even look at his feet he was suddenly surrounded in darkness as he felt himself sucked down what felt like a very long, tight tube.

Light Yagami actually screamed, he couldn't understand, was this death? But Ryuk had just told him there was no heaven or hell, so then was he alive? Then unexpectedly the sucking feeling ended, he hit a floor, hard. Light's eyes were still closed but he could tell the darkness was receding.

He realized he hadn't been breathing and took a gasp of air, he tried to open his eyes but as soon as he did his ride in the "darkness tube" (as he would later refer to it) caught up to him and he found himself throwing up on the very floor only moments ago he had fallen.

In between gasps of breath he heard the sound of another body hitting the floor; however he paid it no mind and turned over on his back and looked up. Gazing at him with a look of amusement was a teenager dressed rather strangely. He was wearing a black cloak which covered everything but his head, though Light being so close to the ground could make out his black boots.

To the teenager's left was a girl with long green hair and a solemn look on her face, as if carved out of stone. The girl appeared to be wearing some sort of white jumpsuit; he came to the conclusion that he was being watched by two very strange cosplayers.

"Welcome Light Yagami," the boy in the cloak said. A smirk came on his face as he continued, "Or do you prefer Kira?" A frown pierced Light's handsome face as he wondered how this teenager knew who he was; though truth to be told, after his near-death experience he was a lot less surprised than the teenager had thought.

"Anyway," the teenager muttered as he continued introductions. "You can call me Zero, I apologize but I can't really trust you with my real name, not when you have a death note. And this," he pointed a gloved finger at the green-haired girl, "this is my associate, the witch C.C." The girl now identified as C.C. merely rolled her eyes.

"I have brought you and your…companion here using a friend of hers power." Wait back up, Light thought, companion? He looked to his left and lying there face-down on the ground still trying to catch her breath, was his wife Misa. He made a slight gasp and she turned to look at him.

"Light? Is that you?" A huge smile permeated her face and she wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug. Light noticed she was wearing a black shirt and blood-red skirt with her purse hanging around her waist and hanging out of it was….could it be? Light's eyes lit up in happiness, she had the death note sticking out of her purse!

"Misa! I'm so glad you're here," he whispered into her ear as he hugged her back. She moved her head to kiss him but since he had just thrown up he decided that wouldn't be such a good idea and merely hugged her tighter.

Zero coughed in an attempt to regain control of the conversation, it worked. Light tried to stand up to confront this person that seemed to know too much about him but merely fell back onto the floor. Whatever that darkness tube was it had completely drained him of energy.

"Stay down," C.C. commanded Light and Misa as she finally spoke. "Considering what just happened to both of you your lucky to be in one piece much less walking around." She stepped back and let Zero continue; her face once again set in stone.

"Using the powers of a different space witch we were able to pull you from your dimension into ours only moments before your death Light…" But before Zero could continue he was interrupted by a yell of surprise from Misa.

"WHAT? Light almost died?!?!?" Misa jumped back on Light and squeezed him to her in an attempt to save him from a danger she knew nothing about.

"Mi-Misa….your hurting me," Light managed to squeak out before she let go and he was able to breathe normally again. C.C. rolled her eyes at the two.

"Listen I know this all must be very confusing but could you please let me finish what I have to say," Zero said as his voice started to rise in frustration. "I have quite a lot to say and we don't have a lot of time. You need to understand now!" When no one made any attempt to question the angry teenager he continued.

"Like I started to say before, this is a different dimension than your own. Because of a certain witch I learned of your world, I learned what you did with that death note and I was most impressed. For you see I also have a gift," and Light noticed one of his eyes changed from purple to red and then returned to purple.

"This is my geass, when I use it on someone I can command them to do anything I want, but it only works once and I have to look them in the eye for it to work. In my dimension the Brittanian empire controls and oppresses a good portion of the world and I have been attempting to bring them down with my organization the "Black knights".

"Unfortunately our attempt failed, I was captured by that bastard Suzaku and dragged to the king's feet where he erased my memories. Thanks in part to C.C. here and the remainder of the Black Knights I regained my memories but I still face a considerable threat which hasn't gotten any weaker since I started, and THAT is where you come in.

"Together," Zero proclaimed, opening his cloak and making a motion with both hands revealing his purple costume underneath. "Together we'd be unstoppable, with your death note and my geass we can kill anyone who gets in our way and the world would be ours for the taking."

"There are still many details to go over, but what do you say Light?" Zero reached his outstretched hand out to Light. Light looked at the gloved hand and hesitated, anyone else's brain wouldn't have been able to take so much at once, but Light had kept up rather well. Light smirked his infamous smile and reached out and took Zero's hand into his own.


	2. A Madman's Ploy

I don't own Code Geass or Death Note. Probably should've written that last chapter but oh well. Thanks for the positive feedback. Just an FYI when i mention the death gods i do know that Rem's already dead, I didn't forget.

chapter 2: A Madman's Ploy

Light sighed as he let gravity take over, pushing him down into the small green couch behind him. As he sank into its depths he used his hand as leverage to hold his head up. So much information to process yet he didn't have a moment to spare. Of course Misa over there was happily checking the bouncy-ness of their queen sized bed, apparently without a care in the world. It's not that she wasn't worried or too stupid to care, just that her trust in Light's judgment was absolute. In her eyes he could do no wrong, so of course this slight change of plans wasn't anything he couldn't handle.

They were resting in a spare guest room at the Black Knights "hidden base" wherever that was, after having spent the last few hours listening to Zero go on about their situation and what needed to be done, etc.

They were told that Zero's "witch", as he called her, had been contacted by others with similar abilities and after learning of Zero's defeat thought he could use some help. They had told C.C., who told Zero, that they could use their "powers" to summon him from his dimension to this one. Seeing it as a golden opportunity to strategize with someone of equal intellect Zero had agreed and the rest is history.

Then Zero had gone on and explained about his geass, the history of Brittania and the history of his Black Knights. Light had found the whole thing terribly fascinating and asked questions throughout. Of course Zero didn't reveal anything about himself or even how he got the geass except to say C.C. gave it to him. Though Light found this a bit frustrating he found himself thinking of Zero more and more as an equal. Perhaps his plan of world domination was possible, no, plausible.

He of course had had a problem with the Geass itself, what if Zero used it on Light? Since Light didn't know Zero's real name Zero was protected from the death note, yet Light had no such protection.

When Zero learned of this "problem" from Light he reassured them he would get them both helmets similar to what he wore as Zero (though he had a look of disappointment on his face as if he had hoped Light wouldn't come to that conclusion). After seeing the helmet in question Light had declined and suggested some heavy sunglasses instead.

Light ran his fingers through his straight hair as he watched Misa flip through the TV channels. One thing was still bugging him, a fear that, if true, could unhinge this whole thing before it even started. Since there was no Ryuk, no Rem to bother them he wondered if there even were death gods in this dimension. And if there were no death gods, would the death note even work?

Was it possible the one reason he was saved from death no longer had any power? Was it merely a black notebook? He had to test it, there was no way he was going to wait for Zero to tell him to kill someone to find out it didn't work.

"Misa, please change the channel to the news, I think you passed it a couple channels back." Light pushed himself off the couch and walked over to the bed.

"But Light we're in a different dimension and Misa-Misa wanted to see how different they're TV is from ours." She smiled at him with her eyes closed; however he was in no mood after the day's events to deal with her happy-as-a-school-girl routine.

"Misa," Light said in a much more commanding voice than before. "Turn it to the news, this is important." Misa frowned, but said nothing. As Misa reached the channel a young woman with long blonde hair came on.

Light had been hoping for something about a criminal he could kill off, but the young woman seemed to be interviewing a scientist of Brittania about some project. Light paid more attention and noticed the blonde was trying to get the young scientist, a girl with glasses identified by a bar on the screen as "Nina Einstein"** (A/N: I'm serious, that's her name, I didn't make it up) **to discuss some secret weapon rumored to be used against the rebel elevens.

'Well,' Light thought to himself, 'since I'm now working with the rebel elevens that makes her my enemy, she's as good a guinea pig as anyone else.'

Light pulled Misa's death note out of her purse and wrote down Nina's name on a blank page, but left the cause of death blank. He waited apprehensively; time seemed to lengthen from seconds to minutes. 5….4….3….2……..1.

Nina grabbed her chest with a gasp and fell to the floor. The blonde woman tried in some way to help her but the broadcast was cut and an ad for Pizza Hut came on. Light grinned, excellent, he thought. There would be no trouble and if he was lucky he may have taken out an enemy at the same time.

*knock* *knock* the loud banging resonated through the tiny room but before the guests could respond the door was flung open and Zero walked in, his outfit hastily put back on and C.C. trailing behind him eating pizza.

"Did you just kill that girl?!?" Zero exclaimed pointing his ungloved hand at the TV set.

"Yes, I wanted to make sure the death note worked as well in your world," Light shrugged, he didn't need to reveal that he hadn't been certain it would work at all. "The scientist appeared to be creating some sort of weapon against your black knights; I thought I would stop her before she completed it."

"I don't know how you did it in your dimension but you can't just go killing people off in mine! I actually knew that girl!" This caused Light to raise an eyebrow. Fraternizing with the enemy much?

"Listen it may not seem like a big deal to you, but King Charles has V.V. working for him and he'll more than likely know about the witch who pulled you from this dimension. I'm just saying we need to play it low key for a while."

"I thought we were partners in this," Light shot back at him. "Maybe you should stop criticizing my work and we can come up with a plan."

"We are partners but we're in MY world, and until you understand everything about that you need to follow my advice." Zero was about to continue his argument when he noticed C.C. had left the room. "Where did-"

But before he could even ask the question she returned with Misa in tow. "Ta-Da!" Misa exclaimed as she held her hands out in front of her like an Olympic diver. She was dressed in C.C.'s white jumpsuit.

"What do you think Light? Does Misa-Misa look pretty?" Her face sparkled as she spoke. Light had to admit, Misa looked good in skin-tight white. However he had a feeling she wasn't going to be very helpful on their mission. He rolled his eyes, 'oh well,' he thought. 'Every king needs his queen.'

ELSEWHERE

Suzaku cackled like a madman as the last of the witch's screams escaped her lips. After pulling Light and Misa from their dimension, the witch had eagerly left the secret base to get back to her own home. Unfortunately for her she had been spotted and captured by Suzaku's knightmare.

Suzaku had taken her back to his apartment where he proceeded to torture her for information. She had no true loyalty to Zero and quickly told him everything that had taken place and where Zero's base was. Suzaku's eyes lit up in greed at this information, he would be able to have his revenge for the death of his beloved Euphemia.

But the witch had told him something else of interest, this "Light Yagami" could be a problem. So how best to deal with a problem? Why confront it with an equal or bigger problem! So Suzaku forced the witch to pull someone else from the dimensional gate.

He watched as she struggled, two people in one day was a huge enough strain on her abilities, but three? Just as she finished pulling this unknown third person out of the dimensional gate she collapsed in unconsciousness.

Suzaku looked at the third person with a malicious grin and could barely contain the excitement as he spoke. "Welcome to area eleven, L." The apartment echoed with Suzaku's dark laughter.

* * *

So how was it? I'm not sure if I'm portraying Light and Lelouch well enough, theyre both incredibly genuises and....I'm not so its hard to relate. Give me some feedback on that because I dont want to continue if my portrayal of them is horrible. Sorry for the Suzaku bashing but i hate Suzaku and i needed someone to play that role and at this point in the story he's pretty much insane anyway.


	3. A Rash Decision

Thanks for the feedback guys, it was helpful. Sorry this chapter took me longer to plan out and write, the other two i had more inspiration for.

Chapter 3: A Rash Decision

It was an especially bright day outside. The sun was shining warmly over the country of Eleven; there wasn't a cloud in the sky. This went unnoticed by the Black Knights because no sunlight reached them in their underground base. The only way they knew whether it was day or night was by looking at the digital clocks that adorned certain walls inside the base.

If they knew it or not however it was morning, and Zero and Lelouch were seated at a table in the Black Knight's meeting hall. The smooth black table was huge, yet only Zero and Light were seated, C.C. was sitting in a corner of the room in a more comfortable chair and Misa was nowhere to be seen.

"The sooner we get this over with the better." Zero muttered into his coffee cup as he passed Light a red folder. Light opened it and pulled out a handful of papers, each had 10 names on them followed by a picture.

"This is a list of all the people who stand in our way, our first step is for you to eliminate them all. Once they're all dead Brittania will be in complete chaos and there will be no one to stop us."

"Sounds simple enough." Light placed his death note on the table but before he could pull his pen out the base started to shake. Papers fell to the floor as Zero tried not to fall out of his seat. However before the ground could stop shaking an explosion hit the base in the room right next to them and both men were thrown across the room.

_Dammit! How did they discover our location? Doesn't the term SECRET base imply that we shouldn't be found so easily?_ Zero groaned as he kicked a chair off his leg.

"Were under attack, code red!" Zero ran to the control panel on the wall and input a code; a red light appeared on the ceiling and started blinking uncontrollably in response. He and Light ran out of the room, avoiding rubble along the way.

Three Hours Earlier

"…Now do you understand L? We cannot allow Zero and his Black Knights to continue terrorizing Brittania! With your knowledge of this Light Yagami and prestige as your world's greatest detective we can restore order!" Suzaku hoped he had convinced L, he wasn't so sure though.

The man known as L didn't even seem to be paying much attention. After waking up Suzaku had tried his best to convince L to join him but L had merely pulled the chocolate ice cream out of Suzaku's fridge and started eating. He didn't look at Suzaku at all, merely continued eating.

Of course L had been listening, he was trying to put the pieces of this puzzle together but it was rather hard when this young man seemed more intent on telling him why Zero was wrong rather than how he had come to this place.

The last thing he remembered he was dying, he was in the middle of a heart attack after realizing that Light had in fact been Kira, and then he ended up here. He had at first come to the conclusion that he was dead but further investigation merely concluded that he must have been pulled into some other world for some purpose. And from this young man's ranting it seemed Light was here too. Perhaps he would have the chance for a rematch with his greatest rival and former best friend?

"Very well," L said putting down the empty ice cream carton. "You should be aware that Light carries a death note, a notebook that allows him to kill someone just by writing their name down in it." Suzaku's eyes grew wide in fear from this knowledge.

"That's….that's unreal! Unbelievable." _But these people were from another world entirely,_ Suzaku thought to himself, _if they can be pulled from their world to ours is this really that impossible?_

"This changes everything. If they can kill us that easily than the only reason we're still alive is luck, we'll have to attack immediately." Suzaku pulled out his cell phone and started dialing numbers. He'd have to call in a bunch of favors from Lloyd and everyone else that trusted him but maybe they would actually believe him this time.

L watched as Suzaku punched in more numbers and talked to various people, his voice fluctuating depending on the caller. Despite saying he wanted the world's number one detective on his side; Suzaku had made no attempt to convey his plan to L. This somewhat bothered L but he thought it might be best to lay low until he was sure what exactly was going on. A question bothered L as he searched Suzaku's pantries for more sweets.

"Am I led to believe that Light Yagami has no knowledge of me being in this dimension then?" Suzaku looked up from his phone and quickly nodded. _Then he must still believe I am dead and no threat to him,_ L thought as he sat back down (or as close to sitting as L does), _for once Light Yagami, the cards are in my favor._

Even if most Brittanians were racist against elevens like Suzaku, Lloyd did have a good deal of connections (which is strange because he's pretty abnormal) and was able to convince some important people that Suzaku had in fact found the Black Knights base. In the higher-ups minds it was a win-win situation, either they defeated the Black Knights or they weren't there at all and that worthless eleven could finally be kicked out. And so the attack commenced.

Current Time

Zero and Light ran down the halls of the building, the base of the Black Knights was complete chaos. People were running every which way all at once, the ground was shaking again and a loud siren could be heard. It did not make for a good environment for the two to think in.

Zero needed to get C.C. and get in his Knightmare so he could lead his army as they held off Brittania but before he could do that he needed to get Light down to the shelter. Light was his secret weapon, whether he liked him or not Zero needed him kept safe.

Zero went down another staircase, Light saw Misa wandering around confused and grabbed her. They continued to head lower and lower into the base until Zero finally stopped at what would normally appear to be an empty hallway. However one of the walls had was a secret exit that had been pulled down as other people were exiting through it.

"Light take Misa and follow this to our other base, I'll meet up with you later after we hold them off." Light merely nodded and headed through the secret entrance into a low tunnel filled with other people trying to escape.

Zero on the other hand started running towards the hanger. However after a flight of stairs he had to stop running and take a breath, reminding himself again why he needed to work out more. He hoped C.C. had followed his orders when he left her outside the meeting room. He sure didn't want to get to the hanger to find she had already taken off without him.

* * *

Sorry again its a bit shorter than the other two, that's because I wanted to save the battle for next chapter. Tell me how I'm doing, thanks!


	4. Outnumbered and outmatched

Okay guys, chapter 4. This one is longer than 3 and i like it alot better. I've never done a fight scene before (especially not a mecha fight scene) so sorry if it's not so great. Also apologies if any of the characters were OOC or if i messed up something, i should have rewatched Code Geass before writing this lol. I accidentally forgot to put the authors notes so i had to take it down then put it back up again. Also theres a highlander reference in there, so yeah.....enjoy

Crossover chapter 4

Zero was in luck, not only was C.C. at the hanger, but she had already prepared his personal Knightmare for battle, which was weird since she never did anything relatively helpful. He climbed in without another word; he had no time for niceties. The Knightmare hummed to life under his control. Under his helmet Zero took a deep breath and sent his Knightmare shooting out of the base and into the sky.

Zero and C.C.'s Knightmare flew out of the base and higher into the air. The sky was a calm blue, free of any clouds, however this seemed to be a polar opposite to the battle raging beneath its skies. A battle that could easily be described as a mecha's blood soaked hell.

"Kallen, status report." Zero commanded the visual image of Kallen that had just appeared on his screen.

"Not good Zero, we're hopelessly outnumbered 3 to 1. When they first attacked it was around even and we tried to fight them off, then they called reinforcements. I tried to call a retreat but before we could attempt it they cornered us, what are your orders?"

But before any orders could be given Zero's Knightmare was attacked from below by two of Brittania's. Zero dodged by flying higher and sent a barrage of missiles at both, one went down but the other flew past the smoke and attacked with a light sword.

Zero pulled out his own light sword and blocked the attack; the two giant Knightmares exchanged blows neither giving an inch. Zero's Knightmare was designed much better however and it didn't take him long to outmatch the enemy and drive his weapon deep into the Knightmare's skull. Zero took a moment to assess the enemy and how the rest of his troops were faring.

"Kallen, we need to retreat, focus all our troops on the enemies' weakest spot, in the north-western corner and break through. Then have Ohgi release his smoke bombs, that should be enough of a distraction to-"

But Zero's orders were cut off by an incoming Brittanian Knightmare whose missiles Zero barely managed to avoid. The Brittanian was about to fire again when Kallen's light sword cut him in half.

However before Zero could thank his captain she was ambushed from behind. The spunky pink-haired girl didn't have time to retaliate as she was blasted into a nearby mountain which crumbled under the impact. Kallen's Knightmare would no longer respond to her commands and was easy prey for the mountain debris which buried her underneath.

"Kallen? Kallen? Kallen!" Zero shouted into the visual screen which had gone out after Kallen hit the mountain, but to no avail. Zero had no time to mourn what may have been the end of his first captain when he was under attack himself. He tried to hold them off but he was outnumbered, there was no one left to help him. Two Brittanian's Knightmares grabbed him and held him in place.

"Ah the infamous Zero," Said the visual screen that had popped up with Schneizel's too-pretty-to-be-male face. "We have caught you at last, it seems our little game is over and I am the victor. A good attempt while it lasted but there could be no doubt that a lowly eleven could ever stand up to Brittanian royalty. Sit tight, we'll have you unmasked and in chains momentarily." Schneizel's face disappeared off Zero's screen.

_Dammit Dammit Dammit_! Zero thought as he slammed his hands down on the console. _I miscalculated; I thought I would have more time. I didn't expect them to be so prepared! If only I had given that megalomaniac a map instead of taking him there myself this wouldn't have happened, the Black Knights would be in a safe location and Kallen would be okay! Well at least I still have my Geass if worse comes to worse,_ Zero smirked.

The visual image of Schneizel now appeared in Suzaku's Knightmare. "Congratulations are in order Knight Suzaku, I'd promote you but since you're already a knight of the round," Schneizel said this rather sarcastically, still confused as to how a mere eleven got such a position.

"Since you're already in that position I can't promote you any higher. I hope you understand but I'll be taking credit for the capture of Zero, though I'm sure to put a good word in for you with your commander." Schneizel meant to end the chat there but a sharp "Wait!" from Suzaku stopped him. Suzaku didn't care about the praise or power that came with it, what he needed was his revenge.

"Sire may I ask what will happen to Zero now? Will he need to be disposed of? May I offer my services?" That gleam of lust once again filled Suzaku's eyes; he hadn't been satisfied before by merely turning in Zero, no this time he wanted to kill him himself. Take a sword and cut off his friggin head, make sure he didn't come back.

Schneizel merely rolled his eyes, "The disposal of Zero is not your concern Knight, remember your place." With that he closed the video screen, he couldn't hear Suzaku's scream of frustration from his Knightmare.

2 Miles Away in an Underground Tunnel

After running with a crowd of people for two miles Light and Misa had finally reached the so called safe house. From the outside it appeared to be an abandoned two story building on the outskirts of a small town. On the inside it was stocked with food and a few beds, the important part however was that underground the building was a parked plane filled with gas and one Knightmare.

However before anyone was going anywhere the escapees had gathered together to form a plan. There weren't that many of them, just some low level rebels that weren't important enough to be allowed a Knightmare, some more prominent people who wouldn't go fight like Diethard and Kaguya, and a few injured.

Diethard was trying to get everyone to shut up for a second when Light and Misa came in. "You two!" Diethard said, pointing his finger at them.

"Why are you? You're not dressed in uniform and you're not one of the few who doesn't, I would know I've made it my business to make sure I know them all." He had made sure to memorize all the higher ups, as the head of information and public relations it was his job.

_Oh great_, Light thought to himself, _Zero didn't seem to mention to his staff who we are and now we look like spies. _But Light didn't need to make an excuse as a girlish voice spoke up on his and Misa's behalf.

"Oh Diethard, didn't you know? These are Zero's new guests; he told me all about them last night." Kaguya said with a blush, as if hiding something. She continued with a nod, "Yes Zero told me they had some amazing ability and could be very useful, like a secret weapon. He sure will make a good husband, coming up with plan after plan. "

Secret weapon? This sure doesn't sound like a partnership to me, and what's with the husband bit, is Zero a pedophile? Light decided to keep these thoughts to himself and instead get them to trust him.

"Yes that's correct, my name is Light Yagami, and this is my wife Misa Yagami. Zero recently recruited us because of our 'abilities' but we were unable to get acquainted with the rest of the Black Knights because of the sudden attack."

Kaguya bowed to the two of them. "It's very nice to meet your acquaintance; I am Zero's wife Kaguya Sumeragi." Kaguya heard Diethard cough out a "not yet you're not" to which the small princess stepped on his toes. Misa walked up to Kaguya and gave her a hug, commenting on how adorable she is.

"You can call me Diethard, if you're as important as you sound you may be of some use to Zero but for now I am in charge. "  
"No you're not, Zero left me in charge." Kaguya said with a pout.

"Listen little girl I know you think your important but Zero said that-"Kaguya stepped on his toes again.

"Wrong! When Zero is gone Kallen is in charge, then Ohgi, then me, you're only in charge if all four of us are gone." Diethard didn't argue, he decided he'd prefer to keep his toes.

After introductions Kaguya stood herself on top of a couple of crates stacked with food and was about to start talking when something very strange happened. Something no one ever expected would happen. Someone had knocked on the door. The room was deathly quiet as a low level soldier was motioned by Diethard to go up and pulled open the door.

* * *

I wasn't sure what those weapons were called so i called them light swords. Anyway i thought I'd leave it with a bit of a cliff hanger.

Next time: What will happen to Zero now that he's been captured?

What happened to the rest of the Black Knights?

What will Suzaku do to get his revenge?

And Who was the mysterious stranger knocking on the door?

Find out on the next episode of Dragon ba- wait i mean, The beneficial friendship! *don don don!*


	5. A New Ally And A Plan Formed

**Chapter 5 is up yay. I recently read death note 13 and realized how badly i screwed a bunch of stuff up, i apologize and hope you can ignore it lol. Also i haven't been getting any reviews (only got 1 for chapter 4) so do try to give me some feedback cause without it i really don't feel like writing that much.....**

A New Ally

Nobody moved. The room was silent until the knocking continued at which point Diethard motioned for the low level soldier closest to the door to open it. The door creaked open and everyone held their breath as a young man walked into the room.

He had messy black hair and circles under his eyes. He appeared to be in his early twenties and wore a long sleeved white shirt and blue jeans and surprisingly no shoes or socks. His back was hunched over as he walked into the room.

He didn't get far as three of the soldiers pointed their guns at him, this didn't seem to surprise him however he merely raised his hands in a gesture of peace. Everyone in the room was surprised however none as much as Light and Misa since they knew exactly who this strange young man was.

"….L???" Light managed to mutter as he stumbled backwards. _How is he alive? _Light thought to himself. _Is it possible that he was brought back too just like me and Misa? But that would mean that the people in this dimension could pull people from any point in time, the question is does L know who me and Misa are?_

"L? But Light I thought we kil-"Misa's sentence was cut off by Light shoving his hand over Misa's mouth just in time. However it looked like L had heard her.

"Hello Light, Misa." Everyone turned their heads to the pair then back to the newcomer.

"Who are you and what do you want? How did you find this place?" Diethard demanded of L.

"I am L; I am here to speak to Light Yagami." L said pointing at Light; this however did nothing to reassure the soldiers who kept their guns pointed.

"It's okay; I'll talk to him outside." Light said walking towards L. Light squeezed past the soldiers and motioned for L to follow as everyone else just looked confused. It was still late morning and Light walked over to a nearby tree determined to find out why L had somehow found his way back to life.

"Thank you for being so civil Light, but you're probably wondering why I'm here much less alive."

"Yes, I'm going to assume you were pulled from our dimension into this one the same way I was." L nodded in agreement, not surprised at all how quickly Light caught on.

"I seemed to have been pulled moments before the heart attack induced by Misa's death note would have killed me." Lights eyebrows raised for a moment as he realized L now knew everything about him being Kira. L continued, "When I came to I was in the apartment of a man named Suzaku. He seems to hate your partner, Lelouch quite a lot but after listening to him rant for a while I came to the conclusion that he is insane. "

"He told me some of what's going on in this world and I picked the rest up off the internet when he was gone and realized I had been enlisted for the wrong side in this conflict. Light I am asking you to put aside our differences and work together this once; I believe I can be of use in overthrowing the Brittanian government."

Light was appalled; L had come here to join his side? Back when he lost his memories he and L had been a formidable team, surely together nothing could stop them! But for now Light had to play it cool.

"How did you find us?"

"I was able to track his Knightmare via a monitor in his apartment, from there I knew you would be escaping and was able to pinpoint the most likely escape route. From there I took some of Suzaku's money and called a cab." Light nodded, L truly was a formidable foe, and now ally, but one question remained in Light's mind.

"Alright L, but what is it you want? Surely you have a catch?"

"That is correct, you may be content to stay in this world Light, but I want to get back to my own. I help you overthrow Brittania, and you help me get back to my world."

"Agreed, for now we are allies." Light indicated they should go inside so they edged back into the silent building. Upon reentering the building Light explained to the Black Knights that L was a friend of theirs that could be very useful, he purposely left out his connection to Suzaku to avoid suspicion.

Before anything else could be decided upon one of the Black Knights had found an old TV and managed to hook it up. The escapees turned the news on and learned that Zero had been captured and was being detained at the capital with the rest of the captured knights. Kaguya and the rest were shocked and unsure of what to do with this new turn of events.

While the rest of the Black Knights were debating L motioned for Light and Misa to follow him into the other room. He pulled a folded piece of paper out of his pants pocket and handed it over to Light.

"This is a list of some names of high up people in Brittania and their pictures, including the emperor and even Suzaku. But before you write their names in your death note you should listen to my plan." Light raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"You want me to kill them off with my death note? But weren't you the one who called me a mere murderer for using it? Isn't that a bit unlike you L?"

"Normally in our world yes, however someone such as the emperor would never be put to trial and the probability of our success without you killing them is quite low," L said with a shrug.

"Alright then, what is your plan?"

"First you're going to need your friends in the other room to acquire some more Knightmares before we can start." Light merely nodded, according to what Diethard had mentioned the Black Knights had a few friends so getting a few Knightmares wouldn't be too hard.

"The next part of the plan involves Suzaku, from listening to his insane ranting I've concluded that he won't be satisfied unless he gets to kill Lelouch himself, and since the TV broadcast said he'll be publically executed it's very unlikely he'll get his wish." Light leaned against the wall and nodded; he already knew where L was going but let him continue anyway.

"My plan is we get a small band of Knightmares then have you kill off the people on that list," L motioned towards the paper in Light's hand. "Suzaku will probably use the confusion to attempt to free Lelouch so he can kill him himself, then while everyone's distracted by that we free the rest of the Black Knights and their Knightmares. Once their free we can help Lelouch and go from there."

Light and Misa agreed to the plan with some minor changes and went back to the other room. Deithard and Kaguya were still arguing when Light told them of the plan. L came back from the kitchen with a lollipop and noticed Light had left out the part involving the death note, instead assuring them of a secret weapon hidden in the Brittanian capital.

The rest of the Black Knights quickly agreed to the plan and they all boarded the hidden plane headed for the base in the Chinese federation. Their plan set but their goal seemed to very far away.

In a high security prison on Brittanian Soil

Zero's plan of escaping using his Geass was stopped when his Knightmare was hit with sleeping gas before he could even look anyone in the eye. He awoke chained up with a blindfold over his eyes. He had no idea where he was or how long he'd been there. "HEY! Where am I? C.C.?" Zero screamed out but no one answered him, he assumed he had been separated from C.C. and was now alone in a cell somewhere.

_How am I going to manage to get someone under my control if I can't even see anyone? I'm completely at their mercy, for now I'll have to wait until an opportunity presents itself. Hopefully that bastard Light will use that brain and rescue me!_ Zero's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a door open somewhere to his left.

"You've managed to fail again Lelouch." The voice was male, harsh and uncaring. He recognized it as the voice of his father, the emperor.

"It was inevitable, the weak are not equal to the strong, and your goal itself was ridiculous. You are too much trouble to keep alive and have no more use now that I've captured C.C. You will be publically executed to put an end to your rebellion." Lelouch could hear the low chuckle of his father's laughter as he turned and left the room.


	6. It Ends Tonight

It took me a lot longer to get this one out but that's cause its the last one, its also a lot longer than usual. This was how i intended to end it though i probably could have put alot more detail into it but i didn't feel like it. There's alot of Suzaku being insane sorry if u don't like that. Tell me what you thought of the whole thing or just the last chapter, thanks for reading.

Crossover chapter 6

The girl awoke in pure darkness and pain. At first she merely lay there with her eyes closed wondering why she hurt and why she obviously wasn't in her bed. She couldn't see anything but darkness when she opened her eyes but it did cause her to remember what happened.

The attack on their base, defending it and being thrown into the mountain and then darkness. She was Kallen, the Black Knight's best pilot and she was stuck in her Knightmare buried underneath who knows how much of that mountain she had earlier crashed into.

She tried moving around carefully, nothing appeared to be broken though everything was sore. She also had a gash on her forehead that had painted part of her face red with dried blood. Kallen spent the next ten minutes in darkness attempting to restart her Knightmare, but to no avail.

She scowled at the broken Knightmare and wondered if it could get any worse, and then remembered her Knightmare probably didn't have a lot of air left. After thinking about it Kallen realized her best chance at getting free was using her emergency escape button. It was meant to throw her out of her Knightmare with a parachute into the air before she could fall to the earth but she thought it should have enough power to get her out of the rubble if it wasn't too deep.

Hoping against all hope that she wasn't about to find herself wedged between her Knightmare and who knows how many feet of dirt she pushed her escape button. It propelled her chair out of the Knightmare and right over the rubble; she landed with a thud on the hard earth.

The pinkish-red head unbuckled her seatbelt and stood up only to fall back down from her injuries. After muttering a choice few curse words she looked around, there was no one around for miles. The base was only a half mile away but looked utterly destroyed, and clearly abandoned. However there wasn't anything else for miles and with her injuries half a mile looked far away. Kallen started walking towards the base at a slow pace, she would get there eventually, and she felt sorry for any enemies that might come across her path.

The Next Day

Suzaku's Apartment

Suzaku was pacing the dark apartment as he had been for the last hour while the news continued their report of the Black Knights. The Knight's thoughts had been growing darker as he pondered how he could have gotten so close to his revenge yet had it been so far off.

"Ahh shit!" Suzaku screamed as he punched a mirror, his pacing had finally stopped. Dark blood dripped from his knuckles as glass shards fell to the carpeted floor. He decided to finish his thought process out loud.

"This is….inconceivable! Even when sentenced to death Lelouch still finds a way to beat me! How am I supposed to extract my revenge when that jackass gets himself publically executed?" Suzaku stopped for a moment, a thought occurring to him.

"No wait, this isn't only Lelouch's fault, it's also the emperors! He betrayed me; he knew that this is what I wouldn't want to went through with it anyway!" Suzaku nodding insanely; convinced his insane logic was correct.

"There's only one thing to do! Now that Brittania has betrayed me I'll have to recapture Lelouch and kill him myself!" But suddenly a frown came on the brown haired teens face. _How do I get him with all the security? No matter, I'll think of something when I get there, I am one of the knights of seven it shouldn't be a problem!_ At that Suzaku left his apartment and ran over to where he kept his Knightmare.

20 Miles outside the Brittanian capital

A mile over the ground twenty Knightmares stood cloaked and ready for battle. They were hidden by cloaks and the large amount of clouds that were out that day. L was in the back in his own Knightmare, he and Light had spent the plane flight reading the manual and could now operate their own. Light however wasn't planning to do much fighting himself so he was in a duel Knightmare with Misa who was on weapons duty after swearing she was "awesome at shooting games". Light didn't care if she was or not, he didn't actually plan to engage the enemy in combat, that was what everyone else was here for.

L's face suddenly sprung up on Light's screen. "Light, now would be the best time to write down those names I've given you, except for Suzaku." Light merely nodded and L's screen disappeared. They had reached the Chinese federation and convinced them to borrow some Knightmares and brought a lot of those loyal to Zero at the Chinese federation along. They had to hurry though, they had just arrived but Zero's execution was planned to take place in only an hour and a good amount of people had already shown up.

Light quickly wrote down the names he had been given, picturing their faces in his mind as he wrote them. After writing the last name he closed the notebook, hid it back in the Knightmare's secret compartment and waited.

Since they weren't anywhere near the people whose names were written down there was no obvious sign to show it had worked. However Light had brought his cell phone with cable and had informed the rest of the Black Knights to turn the news on when they got there. The news had been showing a preview of the execution, showing the seating and where it would happen, people already showing up, etc.

Except now there seemed to be a panic among the citizens who had come to watch the execution behind the reporter. The reporter stopped someone who looked important, asking what happened. The very official looking man dressed in standard Brittanian uniform loudly proclaimed "He's dead! The emperor is dead!" The man then ran out of the camera's sight while the reporter stood there lost for words.

Light flipped his phone closed as something zipped past his Knightmare. He only saw it for a second, had he blinked he wouldn't have seen it at all. He glanced down at the execution area to see a Knightmare land in middle of it. The Knightmare stopped for a moment as if looking for something before rushing off at top speed and crashing through one of the palace walls. The already worried citizens started panicking after seeing this latest display.

L's face appeared on Light's monitor. "That was Suzaku's Knightmare Light; he's caused the distraction so it's time to start the rescue." Light nodded and then informed the Black Knights that it was time to start the next phase of the plan.

The Black Knights landed on the other side of the palace away from the execution area. One of the Chinese federation's best hackers had already sent Light an overview of the palace which he quickly memorized. The palace prison was located deep underground, the area was so tight that they wouldn't be able to bring their Knightmares; however that didn't mean they couldn't make it easier for themselves.

"Red leader, fire missiles now!" Light commanded and before his eyes a Knightmare shot at the building. When the dust cleared the entire side of the building had been blown away along with the first two lower floors.

"Initiate phase 2!" All but two of the Black Knight's Knightmares were emptied and the heavily armed occupants headed down into the destroyed building. Light stood in the back and gave directions to the soldiers as they went deeper underground.

Down two floors, take the next right, down another floor, Light leaded the Black Knights exceptionally well. They hadn't run into any enemies yet which was lucky but Light was sure the prison cells would be heavily guarded. They took a right and went down two more floors and then took two lefts and arrived at the cells.

Light had of course been right, they were guarded but there were far more Knights than guards. The Knights made short work of the guards while Light, L and Misa waited in the back, more than happy not having to get their hands dirty.

Some of the Knights rummaged through the dead corpses of the guards and found the keys and access codes to the cells. They quickly opened the cells freeing the prisoners. L quickly counted 19 of their friends, most having survived with only a few injuries, the only death being Tamaki but nobody really noticed.

However they had no chance to catch up as they were on a tight schedule, they had no idea how long it would take Suzaku to get Lelouch and even with most guards after him someone would come check out a prison breaking. The Black Knights headed back to the surface. Halfway to the surface they ran into a few guards which were quickly disposed of, while this was happening Light was punching some commands into his cell phone.

On the other side of the palace Suzaku had just broken into Lelouch's special prison. He grabbed Lelouch's body, took off the mask and threw him to the floor.

"Suzaku, what are you doing here?" Lelouch asked but had a bad feeling he knew exactly why Suzaku had 'rescued him'.

"I'm here to get my revenge on you, you evil bastard! You got Euphie killed along with a bunch of other people and tried to destroy Brittania by force instead of from within like me!"

"But didn't you also kill a bunch of people in your insane attempt to stop me?" Lelouch didn't think it was a smart idea to punch holes in Suzaku's logic but he couldn't stop himself.

"Tho-Those people don't count, stop changing the subject!"

"Why?"

"Because!"

"Because why?"

BECAUSE!!!" Suzaku had enough arguing with Lelouch and pulled out his sword. It gleamed in the sunlight as he thrust it down towards Lelouch's body. The sword bit into dirt instead of Lelouch which it had missed by mere inches as his body had been grabbed at the last second by a red Knightmare.

The Knightmare top opened to expose Lelouch's savior as none other than Kallen! Kallen had found her way back to the Black Knights base, went through the same escape route Light and Misa had used and found the safe house. She bandaged herself up and then used the one Knightmare there and flown here as fast as she could.

"Sorry Suzaku," Kallen said with a grin. "You're not getting to kill Lelouch, not today, not ever!" Lelouch climbed into her cockpit as Suzaku started cursing Kallen out. Suzaku continued cursing her existence for a minute until he stopped because he appeared to be out of breath. But then he suddenly clutched his heart as his eyes grew wide, foam appeared at the edges of his mouth as he fell over dead.

Light had, only two minutes ago, written down Suzaku's name since he knew he was of no further use. He was back in his Knightmare; he had used his cell phone to call over the flying battleship that had been hiding a few miles away. When they got to the surface the ship had dropped down the appropriate number of Knightmares to prisoner ratio.

The Black Knights had regrouped and were now attacking the remaining Brittanian forces, though without their leaders they were quickly defeated. It only took Lelouch a few hours to gain complete control of all of Brittania.

He revealed his identity to the world as Lelouch VI Brittania in order to appeal to the Brittanians as their long lost prince but to the elevens he was still their Zero. This also meant that he was revealed to the Black Knights, some of them (like Ohgi) didn't like it but they got over it.

Emperor Lelouch's first act was to rename area 11 as Japan and to give back the Japanese people their rights. He then promised to lower crime which wasn't hard since his second in command was Light Yagami. Light of course started again on his cleansing of the world's crime, the people were very happy as crime went down 90% after five years.

WHERE ARE THEY NOW? (Five years later)

**Lelouch**- Lelouch is happily ruling Brittania as the 99th emperor; he is very well liked by the people. He officially married C.C., but has Kallen, Shirley and Kaguya in his harem. He spends his days ruling his kingdom, hanging out with his friends, and trying to get in better shape (which is hard since he's so busy ruling). He had four kids (three boys, 1 girl), he died at the age of 97 of food poisoning (accidental) and was succeeded by his eldest son.

**Light**- Light became Lelouch's second in command, though all he really does during his working hours is write down criminals' names in his death note. He spends his days killing people (death note), banging Misa, laughing maniacally, and playing chess with Lelouch. Not ever wanting to die Light took C.C.'s code and is now immortal, thus he didn't die. Misa did however force him to have twelve children, sometimes he forgets their names.

**C.C**. - Continues to do little more than follow Lelouch around, eat pizza and talk to Nunnally (A/N: did I forget to mention she's ok? Oh well). She lived until Lelouch was 94 then died in her sleep.

**Kallen**- Became general of Brittanian's army and joined Lelouch's harem. She also secretly gave birth to their love child that plans to one day overthrow Lelouch's first born.

**Misa**- Doesn't have an actual job, just spends her days hanging out with rich noble woman (her gothic Lolita fashion had quite an impression on them), takes care of her and Light's children and wishes Light would pay more attention to her. She died at 71 when she wasn't paying attention and got hit by a bus.

**L**- Forced C.C. to get her friend to send him back to his world right after Lelouch was pulled into Lelouch's world. He resumed his work as the world's greatest detective after firing Near and reduced world crime by 4%. He died at the age of 66 from a heart attack (not because of a death note, he just ate waaaaay too much sugary food).

(A/N: this one's just for laughs)

**Euphie**- Because of Superboy prime punching time Euphie woke up alive in her grave. She used her belt to climb out of the grave and then went back to the palace. She soon joined Lelouch's harem and became best friends with Misa. She died at the age of 69 when Shirley asked if she remembered who Suzaku was, something in her brain clicked and she spontaneously combusted.


End file.
